


在伏地魔日之后

by mujingkii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujingkii/pseuds/mujingkii
Summary: 倒霉孩子第三幕哈利死了的世界观





	在伏地魔日之后

**Author's Note:**

> ● 幼儿园文笔，对话多  
> ● 只有OOC和BUG属于我  
> ● 有一点思蝎  
> ● 会有大量原文出现

1.  
斯科皮·马尔福从水里蹿上来。“哟——嗬！”他环顾四周，将双臂伸向空中，“我们成功了！”他等了一会儿，熟悉的声音并没有回应他。  
“阿不思？”斯科皮蹚水走了几步，凝神思索，又一头扎进水中。没有，没有！水中看不到阿不思的身影，他急急忙忙冒出来，想知道阿不思是不是在跟他开玩笑。“阿不思……阿不思……阿不思。”可是阿不思并没有像往常那样出现。斯科皮听到一些声响，他赶忙回头，却什么也没有看见。他感到有什么人在跟他说话，可最后传入耳朵的只有瘆人的嘶嘶声，就好像蛇的声音一般。斯科皮决定先无视这奇怪的声音，回到学校找人来帮助他寻找阿不思。  
“斯科皮·马尔福。快从湖里出来。快从湖里出来。马上。”一个长着一张蛤蟆脸，身着粉红色长袍的女人把他从水里拽了出来。  
在女人放开他时，斯科皮赶忙拉住这个有可能给予他帮助的人：“小姐。我需要帮助。求求你，小姐。”  
“小姐？”女人面色不快，“我是乌姆里奇教授，你们学校的校长，我不是什么小姐。”  
“你是校长？”斯科皮心里一惊，他好像在书里见过这乌姆里奇这个名字，“可是我……”  
“我是校长，不管你的家族多么显赫——”她装模做样地咳了两声，“你也没有理由在这里游手好闲，瞎胡闹。”  
斯科皮不知道该怎么回答，可是阿不思现在下落不明，他只能跟乌姆里奇寻求帮助：“有一个男孩在这片湖里。你需要请人来帮忙。我在找我的朋友，小姐。教授。校长。是霍格沃茨的一个学生，小姐。我在找阿不思·波特。”  
“波特？阿不思·波特？没有这么一个学生。实际上，霍格沃茨已经很多年没有姓波特的学生了——”乌姆里奇瞪着他，本来就丑陋的脸变得无比狰狞，她恶狠狠地说，“当年那个男生的下场也不怎么样。他不是在安宁中长眠，哈利·波特，而是在永恒的绝望中长眠。他完全就是个制造麻烦的人。”  
“哈利·波特死了？”斯科皮呆呆地站着，不敢相信所听到的一切。这是个怎样的世界？哈利·波特死了，波特家的孩子没有出生……那么，人们将被伏地魔统治？斯科皮只觉得天旋地转，他极力阻止自己不在乌姆里奇的面前表露出痛苦，他想起了这个女人，她本应该被威森加摩判处阿兹卡班终身监禁的！蛇佬腔的低语声变得刺耳起来，周围忽然刮起了大风，几个黑色袍子的形体在四周飞来飞去，乌姆里奇还在不停地说着什么，可斯科皮只是看着她的嘴一张一合，根本听不清声音。远处，几面巨大的横幅挂在天空，上面印着蛇的符号。  
“……我不知道你在玩什么花样，但是你惹恼了摄魂怪，完全破坏了伏地魔日。”  
“伏地魔日？”斯科皮看着远方的横幅，不由得打了个寒颤。

德拉科·马尔福坐在办公室里，桌子上堆着一沓文件。他没有休假，即使今天是伏地魔日。他的傲罗收到情报，说有反叛分子潜入霍格沃茨。而乌姆里奇又告诉他，他的儿子变得非常奇怪，还一直打听关于哈利·波特的消息，她怀疑斯科皮被反叛分子施了恶咒。德拉科疲惫地翻阅着文件，想着什么时候把斯科皮叫来，他不能有一个痴迷哈利·波特的孩子，所有人都应该忠诚于黑魔王，特别是马尔福。如果斯科皮真的和反叛分子有染，那么作为魔法法律执行司司长，他唯一能做的就是把自己的儿子投入阿兹卡班。  
德拉科给自己倒了一杯茶，在这短暂的空闲时间里，他试着去想些工作意外的事来放松一下，他太累了。他是因为什么才去做傲罗的？又是因为什么才坚持下来坐到魔法法律执行司司长这个位置上的？他没来由地想。是黑魔王的命令？还是其他什么原因？隐隐约约记得是跟哈利·波特有关。不，不，哈利·波特，那是个禁词，对他个人而言。德拉科摇了摇头，将注意力重新集中到工作上去。他应该跟斯科皮好好聊聊，如果他真的被施了咒，这将是一个好机会将反叛分子一网打尽，而斯科皮也会变得跟正常起来……希望事实并不如此，马尔福不应该和反叛分子有关系，即使是被施了咒。  
德拉科站起身来，面向两面硕大的卜鸟旗帜。“为了伏地魔和勇气。”他对自己说。

2.  
斯科皮完全无法适应这个新世界，一切都乱了—学生们喊他“蝎子王”，处处巴结他—这和他以前的生活截然不同。学校也变得黑暗无比，不管在哪条走廊，他都能听到撕心裂肺的惨叫声。而且，更糟糕的是，这里没有任何一个波特或是韦斯莱。他四处打听关于塞德里克·迪戈里和哈利·波特的消息，想要知道关于三强争霸赛和霍格沃茨战役的细节。可被他询问的学生们不是用怪异的眼神看着他就是哆哆嗦嗦地表示自己什么都不知道。乌姆里奇来找他谈话，他只能表示自己一时鬼迷心窍。接着，父亲猫头鹰了他，希望他能当面解释一下自己的胡言乱语。

斯科皮硬着头皮跟在一个头发油光，满脸麻子的高个男人身后，他们七弯八拐，总算来到德拉科的办公室门口。那个男人马上离开了，只留下斯科皮战战兢兢地站在门口，犹豫着要不要直接走进去。最后，他鼓足勇气，推开了那扇印有“魔法法律执行司司长办公室”的漆黑大门。  
“你迟到了。”德拉科居高临下地看着斯科皮，他身上散发着陌生的气质，给人一种别样的气派。  
“这是你的办公室？”斯科皮打量着两面卜鸟旗帜，问道。  
“你迟到了，而且毫无歉意。也许你拿定主意要让问题复杂化。”德拉科拖长了腔调。  
斯科皮仍沉浸在震惊中，他问道：“你是魔法法律执行司司长？”  
“大胆！”德拉科非常恼火，他的儿子头一次敢这样跟他说话，“你怎么敢让我难堪，让我等待，而且一句道歉的话都没有！”  
“对不起。”斯科皮连忙回答道，他没想惹怒父亲，因为也许德拉科知道许多他想要知道的事，他需要帮助。  
“说先生。”  
“对不起，先生。”  
“我辛苦培养你，不是为了让你不求上进，斯科皮，”德拉科愤怒地看着斯科皮，觉得自己无法理解他，“我辛苦培养你，不是为了让你在霍格沃茨丢我的脸。”  
“丢你的脸，先生？”斯科皮看着眼前的“陌生人”，他的父亲从不这样跟他讲话。  
“哈利·波特。”德拉科废了好大的劲，才说出这个他不想提及的名字，“除了那些令人尴尬的事情，你还追着打听哈利·波特的情况。你竟敢玷污马尔福家的名声。”  
“哦，不。”斯科皮想到了他从来都不敢去想的事，“难道你对此付有责任？不。不。不可能。”  
“斯科皮……”德拉科想要阻止他说下去，可斯科皮却像没听见似的质问道：“今天的《预言家日报》上——三名巫师炸毁桥梁，就为了看看一次爆炸能干掉多少个麻瓜——是你干的吗？”

“你给我当心点儿。”德拉科狠狠地说，他的儿子怎么敢这样讲话。  
“‘泥巴种’死亡营，酷刑，把那些反抗他的人活活烧死。这些事跟你有多少关系？妈妈总是告诉我，你有许多我看不见的优点，难道这就是你的真面目，是吗？一个刽子手，一个虐待狂，一个——”  
德拉科站起身，使劲把斯科皮拽到桌上。动作惊人地粗暴、凶狠。他还是头一次被除了哈利·波特以外的人惹得这么生气，而且这个人还是他自己的儿子。  
“不许你滥用她的名字，斯科皮。不许通过这种方式让自己占上风。这样太贬低她了。”  
斯科皮什么也没说，他只是惊恐地看着自己的父亲，双腿不住地打颤。不知怎的，德拉科想起二十几年前面对黑魔王的自己。他松开斯科皮的头：“不，是那些白痴炸死了麻瓜，不是我干的，不过卜鸟会请我用金子去收买麻瓜首相……你妈妈真的是那样说我的？”  
斯科皮不知道在这个黑暗的世界里他的母亲是怎样的一个人，但他相信有些事是永远不会变的：“她说，爷爷当年不太喜欢她——反对这门婚事——认为她太喜欢麻瓜了——太柔弱了——可是你为了她公然反抗爷爷。她说这是她见过的最勇敢的行为。”  
“她很容易让人变得勇敢，你的妈妈。”  
“不过那是——另一个你，”斯科皮想了想，还是将这件事说了出来，也许父亲会帮助他，“我做过一些坏事，你做过更坏的事。我们变成了什么，爸爸？”  
德拉科皱着眉，细细思考斯科皮的话：“我们什么也没变——我们还是原来的自己。”这是真话，不是吗？他一直都不算什么好人，不管在黑魔王的统治之前，还是之后，否则他也无法在魔法法律执行司司长位置上待到现在。  
“马尔福家族。你永远能靠这个家族把世界变成一个更加阴郁的地方。”斯科皮无意中的话触到了德拉科的痛楚，他仔细打量着斯科皮，心想这一切的缘由。  
“学校里的这档子事——是怎么引起来的？”  
“我不想做现在的自己。”斯科皮坦白道。  
“这话从何说起？”  
“我看见过不一样的自己，”斯科皮说，“在我的世界里哈利·波特没有死。我和他的儿子，阿不思·波特，我最好的朋友，我们改变了时间。”  
“不，不，斯科皮，他死了！哈利·波特死了！在我面前！”德拉科变得有些抓狂，比之前更要恐怖，“不要提起他！不要在我的面前提起他！”他好像想起了什么自己想要拼命忘掉的东西，他感到自己的头快炸了。他不想再谈论下去了，斯科皮让自己想起了什么人，不只有阿斯托利亚。  
“不管你在做什么——千万注意安全。我不能再失去你了。”  
“好的，先生。”斯科皮还想说些什么，可看着德拉科复杂的目光，他放弃了。  
“为了伏地魔和勇气。”在斯科皮退出房间之前，德拉科轻声说道。  
“为了伏地魔和勇气。”斯科皮熟练地回应。

3.  
斯科皮在图书馆里疯狂地翻阅、查找，终于，他在一本历史书里找到了答案：“塞德里克是怎么变成一个食死徒的呢？我漏掉了什么？帮我——在黑暗中找到一些亮光。”他非常地想念阿不思，虽然对方不是可以帮忙从书中找出答案的人，但他绝对是斯科皮人生中的亮光。他是第一个，也是唯一来找他搭话的人。在此之前，斯科皮从没想过在霍格沃茨能交到一个知心朋友——还是波特家的。当然，他想做的不只是朋友。  
“你怎么在这儿？”一个声音打断了他的思绪。斯科皮转过身，看见焦头烂额的克雷格。  
“我为什么不能在这儿？”斯科皮尝试着用傲慢的口气问。  
他成功了，克雷格急忙向他道歉，并说了一堆他搞不懂的话。斯科皮有些震惊，这个世界的他到底是怎样的存在？冷血，邪恶，讨厌做作业？他真的很厌恶这个自己，也不想和克雷格在这里浪费时间。于是，他思考着关于塞德里克的事离开了。过了一会儿，他才想起了什么：“他刚才说的是斯内普吗？”

自从和斯科皮谈话后德拉科就开始头痛，可他没时间给自己休假——反叛分子……斯科皮……一件又一件事发生了。更糟糕的是他感觉自己忘记了什么重要的事。他使劲回想，可头却疼得更厉害了。门外传来一阵急促地敲门声，德拉科觉得那刺耳的声音好像拼命撞击着他的大脑。他还没来得及答应罗尔就急冲冲地跑了进来：“司长！我们得到关于霍格沃茨内反叛者的消息了！”  
德拉科示意他将文件放下。罗尔小心翼翼地离开了，他知道这位司长最近脾气不怎么样。在罗尔关上门后，德拉科拿起文件仔细阅读，大部分都是和以前一样的废话。可当他读到嫌疑人名单时，他震惊了。那张名单上只印着一个名字：西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
不！这怎么可能！他们怎么会允许一个杀害邓布利多的人去做间谍，一定是哪里搞错了。德拉科记得清清楚楚，在天文塔上，斯内普用魔杖指着邓布利多，代替他完成了黑魔王的命令。他又想起斯内普千方百计想要了解他的计划——难道从那时起就——可是为什么？斯内普本可以找人来帮忙，可他为什么一定要杀死邓布利多？如果邓布利多还活着，哈利·波特就不会死，黑魔王也一定会被他打败，这个世界也不会——德拉科被自己的想法吓了一跳，他怎么会对黑魔王和卜鸟的统治提出质疑。他仔细回想战争前后的斯内普，想要从中找出任何他不属于凤凰社的线索。但他所能回忆起的只有天文塔上使用不可饶恕咒的斯内普，德拉科从他的眼神中看不出任何犹豫与悲伤。斯内普为他们提供不少有利的消息，也许他也为凤凰社这么做了？可他没有理由，他恨波特，虽然德拉科不知道原因，但是他绝对！绝对！  
“啊——”德拉科暴躁地喊出声，他对如何处理这些没有一丝头绪。也许他该从另一个角度来想。  
“黑魔王信任斯内普！”一个声音说。  
“可黑魔王差点杀死了他！”另一个声音响起。德拉科记得父亲跟他说过，在大战之前，黑魔王曾叫斯内普来过尖叫屋棚。当战争结束后，他们在屋内发现倒在地板上奄奄一息的斯内普。所有人都认为他在最后一刻救了自己，毕竟斯内普的魔药技术是有目共睹的。而波特就没那么幸运了——当时，他拿着德拉科的魔杖对黑魔王用了一个缴械咒，却没有注意到从旁边蹿出的纳吉尼，他愚蠢的朋友们还没有反应过来，饭桶救世主就被那条大蛇咬死了。事后黑魔王给了马尔福一家相应的处罚，却因为德拉科在有求必应屋对他的忠诚而给了他一次机会。也许这才是他成为傲罗的原因，而不是因为什么哈利·波特。哈利·波特？他到底在想些什么？！他结束胡思乱想，又将文件从头到尾阅读了一遍，才发现嫌疑人名单提供者是多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇。  
“霍格沃茨……”德拉科对自己说，“我应该亲自去霍格沃茨看看。”

4.  
斯科皮将事情的经过说了出来。感谢梅林，斯内普信任他，罗恩和赫敏也最终相信他没有胡言乱语。在他们谈起原本的世界时，斯科皮突然想起那天在魔法部的对话和提到哈利·波特时德拉科激烈的反应。然后，他开口了：“劳驾，我不是有意打扰你们，可我实在想知道哈利和我爸爸的关系。他当时不停地跟我说哈利·波特不可能活着，一点解释都不听。”  
“当然，他们恨死彼此了，”罗恩轻描淡写地说，“我敢肯定马尔福看到哈利死的时候高兴得要死。”  
“好了，我们没时间谈论这些了。你们用了什么咒语？”赫敏打断了他们。再慎重考虑之后，他们决定重返过去，在阿不思施咒之前阻止他，可斯内普认为赫敏的计划过于冒险了。  
“如果我们成功了，哈利就活着，伏地魔就死了，卜鸟就不复存在。为了这个，冒再大的风险都是值得的。不过，我很抱歉，代价是把你搭进去了。”赫敏遗憾地答道。  
“有时候是必须付出代价的，”他们两人对视，斯内普点点头，赫敏也冲他点点头，斯内普的脸上有些失态，“我刚才不是引用邓布利多的话吧？”  
“没有，我相当肯定这是西弗勒斯·斯内普的原创，”赫敏微笑着，接着，她转向斯科皮，指着时间转换器，“马尔福。”  
斯科皮马上将时间转换器交给她，赫敏的脸上写满了兴奋：“但愿能够成功。”  
她熟练地操控着时间转换器，时间转换器开始震动，迸发出一阵剧烈的动静。紧接着，一阵熟悉的声音从里面传出，伴随着一道闪光，他们四人凭空消失了。

德拉科回到了自己阔别二十二年的母校，这里和他上学时完全不同了——学生们穿着更黑暗的袍子；分院制不复存在；到处都能听见泥巴种的惨叫声……德拉科没有直接去校长室，而是先对自己施了一个幻身咒，来到了八楼的挂毯旁。他试了几次，印象中的大门都没有出现——果然，这里已经被克拉布的厉火烧毁了。德拉科仍然站在挂毯对面，却不知道自己来这里的原因。他记得自己在这儿捉到了邓布利多军；在这儿放出了食死徒；在这儿用母亲的魔杖指着波特……波特，波特？哈利·波特？他和哈利·波特之间到底发生了什么？为什么他不想提起他？一瞬间，无数的记忆涌进德拉科的脑海里，各种各样的哈利·波特在他脑中显现出来，所有模糊的记忆都变得清晰起来，一切都好像刚刚发生过一般。他全都想起来了！  
思绪带领他回到六年级。那天，他正在有求必应屋里修消失柜。然后，毫无征兆地，波特进来了，没有穿隐形衣，没有施幻身咒，就那么进来了。德拉科本以为波特会质问他在里边做什么，让他露出手臂证明自己是食死徒。可相反的，波特什么都没有做。他静静站在那里，用他独特的绿色眸子盯着德拉科。德拉科想要说什么，可波特已经走了。后来他又进来过几次，每一次都沉默不语。最终，德拉科忍不住质问了波特。出人意料地，波特吻了他。他们奇妙的关系便从那时开始了。  
他们在有求并应屋里接吻、做爱、偶尔聊天，波特一次都没有问过德拉科他在里面做什么。然后有一天，德拉科崩溃了，他在盥洗室里大声哭泣，最后被波特重伤了。他再也没在有求必应屋里见过波特。后来，他听说波特和金妮·韦斯莱在一起了，他的任务也快要完成了，可他完全高兴不起来。他理应是爱着波特的，可他也恨他。哈利·波特对他的感情也一定如此。接着，邓不利多死了，波特变成了逃亡者。在马尔福庄园里看到哈利·波特时，德拉科仍坚信着最终打败黑魔王的应该是波特，只能是波特。可结果呢？他死了！哈利·波特死了！在他面前被纳吉尼咬死了！而他却因为在有求必应屋里用魔杖指着波特而该死的活了下来。他一定是太伤心了才修改了自己的记忆，不，也许是为了自己的安全？德拉科自嘲道。  
他为什么要去当傲罗？德拉科突然问自己。哈利·波特，当然是他，只能是他。在那场短暂的关系中他们并没有太多交谈，德拉科记得对方所说的每一句话，比如说，他想做个傲罗。真可笑，他忘掉了波特却记得要当一个傲罗。也许他执意要娶阿斯托利亚是因为她跟波特一样亲麻瓜。阿斯托利亚和哈利·波特，他们两个人给了德拉科希望却都离他而去。到头来他什么也没有得到，什么也没有改变。  
“我做过一些坏事，你做过更坏的事。我们变成了什么，爸爸？”  
德拉科猛地想起斯科皮对他说的话，他后面说了什么？他们改变了什么？他急忙取消幻身咒，向校长办公室跑去。

5.  
摄魂怪向赫敏和罗恩袭来，斯科皮在远处眼睁睁地看着——无能为力，他头一次感到人的生命是那样的渺小、脆弱。赫敏和罗恩帮了他，可他却什么也做不了。目睹死亡比想象中的更要艰难，斯科皮感到胃里一阵不适。

“我们到水边去吧。走路。不要跑，”斯内普的声音在耳边响起，“保持镇定，斯科皮。它们也许是瞎子，但是能感觉到你的恐惧。”  
斯科皮看看斯内普，他不明白眼前的人是如何保持镇静的，他张开颤抖的嘴，说：“它们刚才吸走了他们的灵魂。”  
一个摄魂怪俯冲下来，悬在他们头顶，然后落在斯科皮面前。他害怕极了，他还不想就这么死掉。  
“想想别的的事，斯科皮，”斯内普急切地说，“把你的思想填满。”  
“我感到冷。我什么也看不见。我的心里都是雾——我周围都是雾。”  
“你是王，我是教授。它们不会无缘无故出击的，”斯内普说，斯科皮感到没那么害怕了，“想想那些你爱的人，想想你为什么要做这件事。”  
“我能听见我妈妈的声音，”斯科皮试着去想阿斯托利亚，可却适得其反，“她想要我——我的——帮助，但是她知道我没法——帮她。”  
“听我说，斯科皮，”斯内普抓住他的肩膀，“想想阿不思。你正在为阿不思放弃你的王国，是不是？”  
王国？斯科皮没有太理解斯内普的话，他迷茫无助，被摄魂怪带来的感觉所吞噬。“一个人。所有的一切都是为了一个人，”斯内普接着说，“我没能为了莉莉救出哈利。所以现在我效忠于她所信仰的事业。很可能——一路走来，我自己也开时信仰那个事业了。”

斯科皮终于明白了斯内普的意思，他想起了阿不思，那个他无时不刻支持着的男孩，那个他所喜欢的男孩。斯内普知道，从斯科皮提起阿不思时他就知道。斯科皮对他露出微笑，他果断地离开摄魂怪:“世界改变，我们也随之改变。我在这个世界里境遇还不错。但是世界并无好转。这不是我想要的。对了，我想再问一遍，哈利和我爸爸的关系到底怎样？”  
“他们憎恨彼此，但也相爱彼此。”斯内普说。

德拉科赶到时几个食死徒正站在禁林周围，他们一见到魔法法律执行司司长便为他让路。他看到格兰杰和韦斯莱并肩躺在地上，毫无生气。几只摄魂怪向远处飘去。“校长呢？”德拉科抓住一个矮小的食死徒，急切地问。  
“她往水边走了……”食死徒支支吾吾地说，“她说有人看到斯内普和……和您的儿子跟格兰杰他们在一起……他们往水边走了……”  
“你们在这里呆着！”德拉科大吼，他需要赶快找到斯科皮，他已经失去了哈利和阿斯托利亚，不能再失去他了。  
当他跑到水边时他就知道已经晚了，无数摄魂怪向同一个地方飞去，而他清清楚楚地看到斯内普和他的儿子都在里边。德拉科憎恨自己是个食死徒，他这时根本施不出一个守护神咒保护他们。突然，一道白色的亮光出现了，一只神圣美丽白色牝鹿打破摄魂怪的包围。紧接着，一个金黄色的身影从里边跑出来。  
“斯科皮！”一声毛骨悚然的尖叫声盖住了德拉科的喊声，他努力不去想象那是什么的声音。  
“爸爸！”斯科皮看到了他，“这个世界会有所改变的！”周围的尖叫声又增加了许多倍，德拉科听不清斯科皮在说什么，但他听到了最后一句。“为了波特们！”斯科皮用最大的声音喊出。  
“为了我们所有人。”德拉科回应道。  
伴随着一阵声响和一道光，斯科皮消失了，世界陷入一片沉寂。沉寂之后还是沉寂。  
如此静默，如此安宁，如此绝对的静谧。  
可在这恐怖的寂静之中，德拉科感到如此安心。


End file.
